


One Cat, Three Pizzas

by ThatOtherAccount



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Button Popping, Chubby Kink, College, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Hiccup kink, Hiccups, M/M, Masturbation, Stuffing, burping kink, there is a sad lack of hiccup kink fics out there so I made one sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOtherAccount/pseuds/ThatOtherAccount
Summary: Kuroo's used to bursting in on Kenma...not the other way around.(Alternate summary: Kenma bursts in on Kuroo. Kuroo bursts his pants.)





	One Cat, Three Pizzas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe He Won't Find Out What I Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152983) by [stuffingstilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski). 



> So this is a post-canon college fic that is only an AU because Kenma and Akaashi (aka sir not-appearing-in-this-fic) are the same age as Kuroo and Bokuto, purely because I always forget those two mature kiddos are actually younger than their insane counterparts.
> 
> This was inspired by several great fics on this site, but particularly by Maybe He Won't Find Out What I Know? by stuffingstilinksi. Love their work <3
> 
> Also, there's a sad lack of feedism fics involving hiccups, so I made my own. Enjoy!

As a young boy, Kuroo had burst into Kenma’s room countless times. He’d walked in on Kenma changing. Walked in on him crying. Walked in on him staring so intently at his PSP that it looked as if he were trying to tear it apart telepathically. There was that one time he’d walked in on Kenma getting himself off, something which seemed so out of character for the quiet, game-obsessed, romance-oblivious kid Kuroo had grown up with that he had stood there gaping for a full twenty seconds as Kenma furiously shoved himself back into his pants and shoved Kuroo out of his room. To relieve the tension of the whole situation, Kuroo, then sixteen years old and a master of fixing awkward situations, decided to make Kenma feel better by admitting he’d had a huge crush on him for the last year and a half.

Given that they dated ever since that fateful day, it seemed that bursting in on Kenma unawares had definite benefits. Still, it was always Kuroo bursting in – never the other way around. There was no need. Kuroo spent half his high school life on the volleyball court and the other half in Kenma’s house, so there was never any point to Kenma visiting him apart from the family get-togethers their parents organized once or twice a month. This meant that on the rare occasion when Kuroo was home alone, he was free to do whatever he liked without fear of interruption. For him, that either meant trolling the 4-chan forums, absorbing hours of late-night TV his parents never let him watch, or jerking off after stuffing himself with massive amounts of food that he desperately worked off the next day so the volleyball team wouldn’t notice.

There was no reason for this trend not to continue into college. At least five times a week, Kuroo barged into Kenma’s apartment to annoy him for a good thirty minutes before plopping down next to him to spend quiet hours doing homework and playing games together. And when he was left to himself, on nights when he wasn’t out partying with Bokuto and Teru…he did what he’d always done. Stuff himself with more junk food than anyone should rationally eat in one sitting, jack off to the building pressure inside his stomach, and hope that no one noticed how his jeans grew steadily tighter week by week. (Without constant volleyball practice, his guilty pleasure was taking a much faster toll than he’d expected.)

On this particular Saturday night, Teru had an essay to write, apparently, and Bokuto had loudly explained how he had to go to the gym to visit this beautiful gym buddy he’d been working out with lately (so late at night? Kuroo and Teru had already placed their bets as to where this was going). Kenma was visiting family for the weekend, which left Kuroo with only one viable option.

He lay on the sofa (doing this on the bed was too messy; he’d tried) and moaned through a mouthful of cheese and sausage pizza. His hips twitched upward as he languidly stroked his swollen cock through his jeans. As he swallowed, he reached over to the coffee table with his free hand and pulled another piece of pizza from the box, cock twitching as long strings of cheese stretched from the box across the gap between the coffee table and the couch. He tightened his grip around the bulge in his pants as he stuffed the entire piece into his mouth, breathing steadily through his nose. He was well into his second pizza and each breath pushed hard against his swollen stomach, making it difficult to get more than a shallow breath in each time. Two empty plastic bags littered the floor, evidence of the chips he’d munched his way through while watching bad reality TV before the urge took over and he raided his pantry for anything edible as he called the nearest pizza place and tried not to sound too desperate.

Forcing himself to swallow the pizza felt like dropping solid lead into his stomach. He groaned and clutched his stomach as it cramped, neglecting his cock for a bit to massage his bloated stomach. Despite the weight he’d put on during the first few months of college, his belly pushed hard against his pants and hardly yielded any give to his searching fingers. Groaning, he pushed his head back against the sofa pillows and massaged his sides.

“C’mon,” he muttered as his stomach gurgled. “C’mon, baby, you can do it.” Only three more slices of pizza remained in the box, but a third pizza remained untouched. Last time he’d done this, he’d managed to make his way through seven helpings of instant yakisoba, along with four cans of root beer and a pound of mochi, before giving up and spending the rest of the evening rubbing his stomach in glorious pain. Three pizzas were nothing in comparison, right?

He pressed his fingers hard into his side, and his stomach gurgled unhappily, cramping afresh. Kuroo groaned and reached under the coffee table for a beer – his third of the night. Hypothetically, the alcohol would impair his system enough to trick his body into accepting a couple pounds more food than it would have otherwise. Still, maybe he should have picked a less filling beverage.

He popped the can open and chugged several gulps before any of the air had time to escape. Immediately his stomach strained under the pressure of twelve pieces of pizza and two bags of chips expanding thanks to the extra liquid, and he moaned before a loud belch tore through his throat. His stomach relaxed enough for him to shove another piece of pizza into his mouth before his brain had time to reject it. Still rubbing his stomach, he glanced down to where his jeans dug painfully into his sides. They already dug into his belly on a good day, exposing the love handles that had crept up around his sides and his belly that poked over the button of tight pants even when he was starving. Sooner or later, he’d have to replace them.

If he managed all three pizzas, he might bust through them.

Despite the sharp pain building in his abdomen, Kuroo chewed with renewed vigor and rubbed harder at his distended belly. Cheese and sausage filled his mouth entirely, making swallowing almost impossible, but he managed. The warm lump sank down his esophagus and pushed its way into his stomach, which strained even harder against his pants. A new wave of pain swept up from Kuroo’s stomach. He burped even as he reached down to tend to his cock, weeping through his jeans, and he had to swallow hard against throwing up a little.

Ten more pieces. He only had ten more pieces, and then –

The door swung open. Kuroo froze, clamping his mouth shut against a particularly juicy belch. No one had the key to his apartment, no one except himself and –

“Kuroo?” said Kenma’s voice. Kuroo struggled to prop himself up on the couch pillows just as Kenma approached the couch, carrying some sort of white pastry box.

They stared at one another. Kenma at Kuroo, who lay next to a table full of chip crumbs, incriminating pizza boxes, and empty beer cans, his shirt hiked up above a swollen stomach that looked as if it could burst through his tented pants at any second. Kuroo at Kenma, who stood above him for once with a dumbfounded look on his adorable catlike face.

Kuroo opened his mouth to offer an excuse. Instead, the belch he’d been suppressing rolled out of him and filled the apartment.

The corner of Kenma’s mouth twitched as Kuroo thumped his fist against his chest and cleared his throat, resulting in another (much more muted) burp. “That was a good one, eh, Kenma?” He grinned and looked up at his boyfriend through lidded eyes, ignoring the hot blush climbing through his ears and up his neck. “Thought you were visiting – _urp_ – family.”

Kenma shrugged and dropped his eyes, either to the floor or – and Kuroo didn’t know how to feel about this – to Kuroo’s bloated stomach. “Mom invited a bunch of cousins I didn’t know about. I said I had a test to study for.” He bit his lip and glanced at Kuroo’s reddened face before returning his gaze to…whatever he had been looking at before. “I thought you…were out with Bokuto and Terushima.”

Kuroo returned the shrug and shuffled further up onto the pillows. As a result, his belly gurgled loudly as another cramp shot through his abdomen, and he grimaced and massaged his sides. “Eh, they bailed.” He swallowed a belch and shifted his focus to rubbing the part of his belly that dug into his jeans (maybe he should take those off after all, or at least unbutton them).

Kenma nodded. Kuroo tried to take a deep breath and ended up hiccupping sharply.

“I’ll get some water,” Kenma muttered, stepping over the empty bags of chips to place the white box on the table alongside the untouched third pizza.

Kuroo shook his head. “You don’t have to do that. I’ve – _hic_ – I’ve got beer.” He grinned again as he raised the can to his lips, swallowing a few mortified gulps before pulling away with a satisfied sigh. His stomach rumbled again, resulting in a loud hiccup that transformed into a belch halfway through. Kenma shot him a withering glare before padding into the kitchen.

From his debauched position on the couch, Kuroo ran his hands over his bloated stomach as it shook with another hiccup. His cock twitched in response, and he pressed the back of his hand against his mouth. Despite Kenma’s unexpected presence – or perhaps because of it – his cock was still hard, pressing up against the rough denim and begging for attention. He tried to slide a finger under the waistline of his pants and grunted as his stomach rebelled against the pressure. He was inches away from busting the button. He glanced at the two slices of pizza still in the second box. It seemed a shame to quit when he was so close to finishing.

He and Kenma had been through some weird shit together. After all, this wasn’t so different from the night he burst in on Kenma getting himself off – and hadn’t that been to some video game character? This was a bit more unusual, for sure, but maybe Kenma wouldn’t mind if Kuroo pushed himself a bit further.

He nestled back into the couch cushions and pulled another piece of pizza to his mouth just as Kenma returned with a glass of water. His boyfriend narrowed his eyes as Kuroo took a large bite and chewed slowly, stomach jolting as he suppressed another hiccup. The water glass clinked as Kenma set it on the coffee table within easy arms’ reach. Kuroo slowly inched his feet away from the furthest couch cushion to give Kenma room to sit down. The motion put more pressure on his stomach and elicited a hiccup so loud that the neighbors could have heard it.

“Jesus.” Kuroo swallowed and reached for the water, moving as slowly as possible. “I swear I didn’t – _hic_ – have the hiccups before you got – _hic_ – got here.” He gulped half the glass and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “So, are you _– hic!_ Fuck!”

“Drink it slowly,” Kenma advised, curling into a ball at Kuroo’s feet. Kuroo grimaced and sipped the water obligingly as Kenma looked around his living room, taking in the damage. “So…did an entire party bail, or what?”

“Mm. Nah.” He ran his finger around the rim of the glass. Did Kenma notice how hot his ears were flaming? Probably. “Nah, this is just me. I was – _hic_ – relaxing.”

Kenma gave him a deadpan stare. “You look relaxed.”

Despite the renewed flush burning his face and neck, Kuroo managed another leering grin. “Why, thank you.” His stomach groaned as he bit deeply into the pizza again.

Kenma’s eyes strayed downward, definitely taking in Kuroo’s stomach this time. Despite himself, Kuroo shifted self-consciously. From Kenma’s vantage point he probably looked pregnant. Hell, from _his_ vantage point he looked pregnant. A few red stretch marks adorned the underside of his love handles, but he wasn’t sure if Kenma could see those – not with the way his pants were squeezing him within an inch of his life. And there was no way his astute boyfriend could miss the way his jeans tented sharply up. No amount of humiliation had ever killed one of his boners. They strengthened them, actually. By this point Kuroo had given himself up for a lost cause.

He shoved the remainder of the pizza into his mouth and reached for the last slice in the box. Kenma shot a concerned glanced at him as he steadied himself, stared the pizza down with determination, hiccupped so sharply he thought his pants might burst from the impact, and shoved it into his mouth.

“So…” Kenma hugged his knees. “Are you stressed out about something, or…?”

“Mm?” Kuroo grunted around a mouthful of pizza. This bite was even harder to swallow than the last. It was like it absorbed every last ounce of his saliva and expanded to fit the exact shape of the inside of his mouth. He hiccupped silently, struggled not to choke, and forced the food down. It sunk heavily into his stomach, causing another cramp. He stroked his belly while formulating an answer. “You’d know if I was stressed about something, Kenma. I just – _hic!_ ” He grimaced and massaged his belly again. Kenma was still giving him a concerned stare.

Well, this wasn’t too different from the time he asked Kenma to be his boyfriend, was it?

“I was trying to bust my pants open, if you must know.”

In the silence that ensued, he pushed the rest of the pizza into his mouth and mechanically chewed it. Kenma’s eyes strayed from Kuroo’s red face to his distended stomach to his tented pants to the mess in his living room. Gears seemed to turn behind his eyes. “Oh.”

Was it just him, or was this last bite impossible to swallow? He pushed it to one side of his mouth with his tongue, ignoring the way his jaw ached, and pointed to the white box Kenma had set on the table. “What’s that?” He managed to say through the massive lump of food.

Kenma wiggled his knees a little. “Mom sent cupcakes back for you. I didn’t want to carry them all the way back to my place so I decided to drop them off while you weren’t home. I…” His eyes wandered from the cake box back to Kuroo’s form draped languidly over the couch. He cleared his throat. “Do, um…do you need help?”

Kuroo managed a lopsided grin while forcing himself to swallow. It was like swallowing an orange whole. His stomach groaned, and he belched into his fist. “I should – _hic_ – probably see a therapist, yeah.”

“No, I meant…” Now Kenma’s face slowly melted into a scarlet blush. “Do you need help…with the pants thing.”

Kuroo blinked slowly. The massive amount of food settled heavily in his gut combined with the effects of two and a half cans of beer made it hard to process exactly what Kenma was saying, but the moment it registered, he blinked again and swallowed hard. “You…want to help me with all this?”

Kenma shrugged and met Kuroo’s eyes for a brief second. “You’re struggling.”

“Am not,” Kuroo scoffed, rubbing his swollen sides. The final bite of pizza pressed him into the couch as if he’d swallowed a cannonball.

“Are too.”

“Am – _hic_ – not.”

Kenma smirked. “You’ve got a stomachache, anyway. I can help with that while you…” He set the empty pizza boxes on the floor under the coffee table and pushed the third box within easy arm’s reach. “Bust your pants open.”

Kenma’s delicate hands were on Kuroo’s stomach before he could so much as open his mouth to protest. His boyfriend’s thin, delicate fingers worked their way over Kuroo’s hot, rounded stomach, and he groaned as the cramps in his abdomen immediately began to subside. Kenma had already crawled between Kuroo’s legs to get close enough to massage his stomach, and Kuroo spread them a little wider to give his friend more room. As his stomach began, impossibly, to settle, he grunted and let out a series of hiccups and quiet belches.

“Oh, god,” he moaned, pushing his stomach into Kenma’s hands as best as he could. “Oh, Jesus, that feels good. Don’t stop.”

Kenma continued kneading evenly over Kuroo’s stomach, but he glanced over at the pizza box. “Are you still going?”

“What?” Kuroo blinked. Now that his stomach was finally settling into one heavy lump of food rather than a churning storm, his eyelids drooped and his entire body sunk deeper into the couch. If it weren’t for his dick twitching with every hiccup and each bit of unexpected pressure from Kenma’s hands, he could fall asleep in an instant. Still, he reached for the pizza and managed to clumsily pull a large cheese-slathered piece from the others. “Sure, I’ll try…”

“You’ve come this far,” Kenma encouraged, rubbing circles into the top, most stuffed part of Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo moaned and tentatively took another bite. The cheese clung to his teeth and the bread stuck to the top of his mouth while a dull wave of nausea washed through him. His pants strained to stay together as his stomach relaxed and expanded thanks to Kenma’s touch, but he was so full, so utterly, completely, devastatingly full…

He managed to get the first piece down and started on a second, but his pants stubbornly held together, despite the button straining as if it would fly off at any second. Halfway through his second piece he set it down on top of his stomach as Kenma was massaging his sides again. His boyfriend looked up at him quizzically, and Kuroo pressed the back of his hand against his mouth.

“I don’t think I can – _ulg_ – do this, man.” His voice rasped against his throat. Cheese. All he could taste was cheese. “I’m so – _hurp_ – so fuckin full…”

Kenma’s massaging slowed, and the ache returned to Kuroo’s stomach. He groaned and stroked it with his free hand. There was hardly any give at all. Despite the pain, his cock still pressed hard against his pants, but it didn’t seem right to ask Kenma to get him off now. Maybe if he sat up a little more he could manage to reach around his ballooning stomach, but at the moment movement seemed absolutely impossible. He closed his eyes, let his head fall back against the pillow, and released a wet belch.

The slice of pizza he’d given up on peeled off his stomach, and he opened his eyes a slit to see Kenma place it on the table beside him. Through his pizza-induced stupor, a blurry version of his boyfriend sat back while gently rubbing Kuroo’s stomach, as if in thought.

“You’re really bloated,” he observed, poking Kuroo’s distended belly in various places. Kuroo hiccupped and groaned again. “Maybe it would be better if you stopped.”

He scrubbed his hands over his face as Kenma resumed massaging his sides. “Dammit…I was so…effin close…”

The next few moments held nothing but the rhythic massage of Kenma’s fingers against his skin and the less gentle churning of pizza in Kuroo’s stomach. He tried to breath deeply, but his stomach prevented his lungs from expanding too far. Experimentally, he tried to fit one finger between his belly and his jeans, and he could hardly wedge it in. Only a few more slices and he would have popped it. He moaned as Kenma brushed his finger away to massage his pinched stomach.

“These are really tight.” Kenma’s smaller fingers tentatively wedged themselves in between Kuroo’s belly and the offending jeans. “Do you want me to unbutton them?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kuroo sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He’d have to bust his pants another day. Maybe when he was a few pounds heavier or had accustomed him stomach to stretching a bit further. He nestled deeper into the couch as Kenma tugged at the button.

“This is…really stretched tight,” Kenma panted after a few moments. Kuroo opened his eyes to squint over his stomach at him. His boyfriend knelt between his legs, biting his lip as he attempted to force the button through the buttonhole. “You were really close to busting it. It might take me a few seconds to get it…”

He stopped, and a strange look came over his face. Kuroo fought through his food coma to focus on him. “Hey Kuro…taste might have been the problem.”

“What?” Kuroo slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“You’ve been eating pizza for what…the last half hour?”

“Forty-five minutes.” Kuroo groaned as a cramp hit him and he rubbed his sides. “At least.”

“Well…” Kenma thoughtfully resumed massaging. “Maybe you’re tired of pizza.”

It was true. Now that he’d been given a few minutes’ space, the thought of putting another slice of pizza into his mouth made Kuroo want to barf, despite how desperately his stomach strained against his pants. He groaned and covered his face. “Sure. I’ll get – _hic_ – hamburgers next time.”

“Or…” The pressure disappeared from his stomach for a few seconds as Kenma leaned over. The sound of a cardboard box opening met his ears, and he forced his eyes open to see Kenma carefully unwrapping a cupcake piled high with pink frosting. Through his food-induced stupor, Kuroo squinted quizzically. Kenma’s ears had gone red, and he bit his lip as he held the cake out toward Kuroo. “If…you want to.”

“You want…to feed me your mom’s cupcakes?” Kuroo blinked heavily. His cock jerked upward, and he stiffened, blood rushing simultaneously into his face and into his dick. He swallowed dryly, prying pizza crust off the back of his teeth with his tongue.

Kenma shrugged, not quite meeting Kuroo’s eyes. “If…that’s what you want to do, then yes.”

Kuroo cleared his throat and carefully reached for the glass of water again. He held up one finger as he drank a few gulps to rid himself of the taste of pizza, shifting his weight as the water trickled into his stomach, expanding the mass of food. It was all he could do to breathe. Panting, he set the glass down on the table and sighed. “Go for it,” he groaned, and made up for the pain in his voice by winking and awarding his boyfriend a dirty smile.

Kenma hesitated for only a moment before leaning over Kuroo’s stomach, still massaging it with his left hand, while his right slowly pushed the cupcake into Kuroo’s mouth. The moment he bit through it, his brain went fuzzy with the explosion of moist chocolate cake and strawberry icing that chased the tired taste of cheese and sausage away like a godsend. He moaned, and as his hips twitched languidly upward, he cupped his hand over Kenma’s to help push the rest of the cake into his mouth.

Kenma hissed under his breath and pushed Kuroo’s hand away. “I’ve got this. You take care of…other things.”

Kuroo swallowed the mass of chocolate more from surprise than anything else. A new rush of blood filled his face as he nodded and obligingly reached down to stroke his aching cock, his arm trapped between his own bloated stomach and Kenma’s thin frame. As he rhythmically pumped his hand up and down the shaft, Kenma worked the second half of the cupcake into his mouth, inserting two thin fingers to push it all the way back. Kuroo’s eyes flitted closed as he thrust his hips upward, moaning through the chocolate and once again after he swallowed. Kenma leaned back and appeared a moment later with a second cupcake, piled just as high with icing as the first.

With Kenma’s help, he worked his way through four cupcakes, each pressing harder against his jeans than the last. He worked his hand up and down his clothed cock more and more frantically – it begged to be let out of his jeans – and he gasped as Kenma held out a fifth cake. “K-Kenma – I can’t…” He gasped as his stomach gurgled and his hips thrust up. “I can’t keep eating – ” A low burp rumbled out of his mouth, followed by a sickly hiccup.

Kenma paused for a minute and ran his hand over Kuroo’s distended waistline. His jeans were at their fucking limit, but dammit, if he didn’t get his hand over his dick soon, he was going to combust. Another cupcake would cause his stomach to burst. He groaned and hiccupped again, hips thrusting desperately against his soaked jeans.

Then Kenma leaned close to Kuroo’s face, his ombré hair brushing against Kuroo’s flaming face. “You’re almost there,” he whispered, and before Kuroo could protest, another cupcake pressed into his mouth, filling it so full he could hardly chew. Immediately, Kenma’s mouth closed on top of his own. Gently, his boyfriend ran his tongue over Kuroo’s swollen lips, slipping it inside Kuroo’s mouth when he started to groan and pushing the cupcake back. Kuroo’s hips thrust up again as he focused on chewing (thankfully Kenma removed his tongue in time). As he forced it down, Kenma continued to work over Kuroo’s lips, all the while massaging his stomach.

Somehow, he managed to swallow. Leaned forward into the kiss, reaching his free hand up around Kenma’s neck even as his left hand frantically worked at the bulge in his jeans. After a few moments, Kenma gently pulled away, stroking Kuroo’s stomach as Kuroo stared up at him through glazed, star-struck eyes. His lips, swollen from eating and kissing, quirked, and he sighed as he smiled.

At once, Kenma let out a small yelp of pain as what felt like a truckload of pressure vanished from Kuroo’s stomach. He gasped as his belly surged downward and outward, forcing the zipper of his jeans down as his sides pressed against the new, extended boundaries of his pants. His left hand flew from his cock to his waist as he frantically felt around his open fly.

Kenma leaned back on the couch, grimacing and rubbing at his own stomach. “Ow.”

“Did it hit you?” Kuroo craned his neck forward, trying to see. An angry red mark stretched across the top of his gut where the jeans had once constrained him. Kenma ducked his head the way he always did when he was hiding a small grin as he felt between Kuroo’s legs and held up a small brass button.

“I knew you were gaining weight,” he remarked, still hiding a smirk, as he pressed the cold brass against Kuroo’s taut stomach before placing it on the coffee table.

Kuroo let his head fall back as he laughed triumphantly. At least at the moment, food-drunk as he was, busting these stupid jeans open was the greatest thing he had ever accomplished. He giggled manically as he shifted his weight again, pushing at the fabric still stretched tight around his waist. “Help me with these?” he cocked his head, still grinning like an idiot. Kenma’s smirk widened as he dug his fingers under the tight hem and jerked down, Kuroo attempting as best he could to lift his hips and make it easier. After a several seconds of awkward wiggling and grunting, they managed to slide his pants down to his knees, exposing his cock pushing desperately up through his boxers. Kuroo huffed and hooked his thumbs under the still-tight hem of his boxers before looking up at Kenma.

“D’you mind if I get off here?” He jerked down and grunted at the thin cloth’s reluctance to come off. Now that his jeans were no longer restraining him, his gut hung over his boxers a little, even stuffed as he was. Tonight would probably permanently add another pound or two to his frame. The thought sent another rush of blood to his dick, and he groaned again. “Cause I really need to, and I can’t…exactly move, but…if it bothers you, you can go to…the bathroom or something…heh…” He panted hard, caught between the ridiculousness of the whole situation, his dick weeping for attention, and the frustration of getting stuck in his boxers at this point. “Ulg…sorry about…I dunno what I’m apologizing for.” He jerked down again.

Without a word, Kenma slipped his fingers under Kuroo’s boxers and yanked them down around his knees, deftly removing them and the jeans and dropping the clothes at the foot of the couch. He looked up at Kuroo, face flushed and pupils enlarged.

“Could you eat more?” he asked, and for the first time Kuroo noticed a sharp tent in Kenma’s sweats.

His heart thumped and his bursting stomach twisted as his mouth went dry. With the jeans gone, he did have a little more room. Theoretically, it wasn’t impossible…

“I need to get off,” he panted, desperately stripping his cock, “but you can keep going, if you want.”

Immediately Kenma reached into the box and stripped another cupcake of its wrapper. “There are eight left,” he breathed, leaning over Kuroo once again. “Can you eat that many before you finish?”

His cock jumped and Kuroo moaned. Kenma’s request, his glassy eyes, his enlarged pupils, the urgency of his voice…all made it impossible to imagine lasting more than a few minutes. “Hurry,” he grunted, still working at himself, and opened his mouth to another heavenly burst of chocolate and strawberry.

During the next three minutes, Kuroo ingested each cupcake faster than he ever had before. Despite feeling ready to explode with each new bite, Kenma eased him through it, crooning encouragements in a strangely throaty, urgent voice, and kissing him through the discomfort when it seemed impossible to swallow. His heart pounded; his head swirled; his stomach gurgled and swelled with each new cupcake. By the time he reached his climax Kenma was stuffing cake into Kuroo’s face almost faster than he could swallow, and he gasped for breath in the split second between each new sweet. He swallowed the last just as his back arched and he came, spurting cum that ran over his left hand and dripped onto the couch. Kenma leaned back, adjusting his legs to avoid the mess as he massaged Kuroo’s stomach, panting almost as hard as he was, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s distended belly. Kuroo’s hips thrust up again as he shuddered through the aftershocks, Kenma still massaging him.

He lay in a post-sex haze for some time, still stroking his cock every once in a while, as he looked at Kenma through food-drunk eyes. His boyfriend had retreated to the end of the couch again, hand thrust inside his grey sweats as he got himself off. His face held the same focused, intense expression that Kuroo had witnessed the first time he walked in on Kenma masturbating, melting into quick spasms of pleasure as he came a few minutes later. Kuroo smirked as his friend leaned limply into the back of the couch, panting.

“Kuro,” Kenma said, jerking Kuroo out of a hazy half-sleep. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Hmm?” Kuroo blinked heavily. “Of course.”

Kenma nodded. “And do you have a washing machine?”

“I have a sink,” Kuroo slurred, eyes closing again, before he forced them open and realized Kenma was staring at a huge wet patch that covered the front of his sweatpants. Kuroo snickered and fought off a huge yawn. “Y’can…hang them up over the shower. I got blankets you can use to…y’know…and you can have my bed, since I doubt I’ll be moving…” He began to nod off again.

When he jolted to consciousness, Kenma had cleaned the carnage off the coffee table and even seemed to have done something with the mess on the couch. He sat wrapped in blankets on the end of the couch, thoughtfully staring at the blank television set as he sipped from a steaming mug, but turned toward Kuroo as he groaned. “Some boyfriend you are, falling asleep right after sex,” he remarked, staring up at him with a faux disappointed expression.

Kuroo groaned and scrubbed his face. “Sorry. God, what time is it…”

“It’s only been about twenty minutes.” Kenma held the mug out to him. “Drink this.”

“Mm.” Kuroo sipped hot ginger tea. The sharp ache in his stomach that had woken him up subsided a little, but he still felt sweaty and cramped all over. “Ugh…I need Tums or something.”

Kenma reached over the table and handed Kuroo two colorful tablets. Kuroo stared at him in disbelief, warmth crawling up his neck again. “Kenma. What the fuck would I do without you?”

Kenma hid behind his hair and shrugged. “C’mon. We’re going to bed.”

Kuroo chewed the Tums and sipped tea to help him swallow. Even the tiny bit of medicine was hard to get down. “Kenma, I can’t move…”

“Come on.” Kenma stood up, blankets draped over himself toga-style, and took the mug from Kuroo before shoving his arm around Kuroo’s back and helping him off the sofa. For someone so small, Kenma was surprisingly strong, and Kuroo only felt slightly bad about putting half of his weight on him as he painfully staggered down the hall into his bedroom, fighting off rolling cramps and nausea. Kenma led him to his bed, where he sat down heavily before gingerly lowering himself onto his back. His boyfriend switched the lights off before feeling his way back over to the bed, spreading a blanket over Kuroo before snuggling in next to him. Kuroo was about to voice his thanks when Kenma’s fingers kneaded into his flesh again, slowly easing the stomachache that had cramped his entire abdomen.

“Ah, c’mon, man.” Kuroo moaned with relief even as he protested. “Y’ don’t have to…”

“Shut up.” Kenma nuzzled closer to him, and Kuroo reached his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders to hug him closer. “You’ll be sick tomorrow if I don’t do this.”

“It’s not a big deal.” He kissed the top of Kenma’s head. “Food hangovers, man…I deal with them all the time. I’m basically a pro.”

Kenma kept kneading in silence. Just as Kuroo was beginning to doze off, he spoke again. “So you do this a lot?”

“Mmph.” Kuroo pressed another kiss onto Kenma’s forehead. “More than’s healthy, probably.”

Kenma nodded, and nuzzled into Kuroo’s chest. “Well. You should tell me next time.”

Kuroo’s heart fluttered in his chest as his ears flushed again. What had he done to deserve this precious man? He grinned and hugged Kenma closer.

“After all.” Kenma gave Kuroo’s stomach a playful poke. “We still have that pizza.”

“Oh, god,” Kuroo groaned. He belched into his fist. “Jesus. I dunno when I’ll be able to eat pizza again.”

This time it was Kenma’s turn to press a kiss into Kuroo’s jaw. “Well. I can think of other things.” 


End file.
